Cendrillon Yuaki
by CarolRamos22
Summary: Solo es mi especial de San Valentín... Para obtener lo que desea, Aki debe hacer cosas que no se esperaría. SongFic Yuaki


**Carol- Hola y ¡Feliz San Valentín! Del amor y la amistad, día de friendzone o como quieran llamarlo pero eso no es lo que importa, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic.**

**Grachi- Hoy otro fic Yuaki pero algo un poco trágico además de ser un songfic que nos salio como un fic.**

**Carol- Bueno hora de las advertencias.**

_**Advertencia**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's no me pertenece, tampoco la canción usada aquí. Estas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y este fic es sin fines de lucro así que solo disfrutenlo y aquí solo sale la pareja Yuaki y el villano será Divine porque creo que queda mejor que quien pensé.**_

**En negrita mis intervenciones y en cursiva pensamientos.**

**Carol- Y sin más...**

_**¡Disfrut**__**enlo!**_

**_Cendrillon_**

_**Año 1700**_

"_Para obtener lo que que deseas_

_Algo tienes que sacrificar..._

_Quitarle lo más valioso que tiene y con su culpa cargar "_

Una hermosa joven de cabellos burdeos miraba con calma un enorme castillo donde se llevaría a cabo un gran baile pero ella no ésta allí justamente por ello...

Ella no era lo que aparentaba ya que...

_...Las apariencias engañan..._

En una casa algo dañada estaba una hermosa joven de cabellos burdeos mirando triste su pobre y miserable condición, muchas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos de color marrón ámbar... Si era honesta... Deseaba más, anhelaba ser más que ella en esos momentos. Una voz profunda inunda su mente y ésta dudosa lo escucha...

-¿Deseas ser más que tú? ¿Deseas dejar tu miserable estado? Yo puedo ayudarte pero a cambio quiero la posesión más valiosa de un hombre... Se te será fácil de reconocer en el momento pero si fallas será tu alma la que me pertenecerá... Izayoi Aki- Decía aquella imagen que se proyectaba en su mente y ella aceptó para que su mayor sueño se cumpliera pero sintiéndose incómoda de ese "trabajo sucio"

_..."¿Por qué a mí?"..._

* * *

He aquí; Aki esta de pie en la entrada del lujoso castillo, dudando en entrar mientras miraba en un cristal de por allí su reflejo. Un hermoso vestido como el de las princesas de cuentos de hadas, de colores fucsias y la falda parecía ser hecha de pétalos de rosa, una brillante tiara y sus zapatillas de cristal y aunque todo era una farsa... A ella le gustaba esa imagen suya... Entro de una vez al castillo perdiéndose entre la gente hasta encontrar el hombre que buscaba; un hombre alto, de piel morena con cabellos negros rebeldes parecidos a un cangrejo con sus mechones dorados y sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos azul; dos zafiros que entraron en contacto con ella a pesar de aquella máscara que cubría parte de su rostro y la hicieron estremecer. La invito a bailar ese hombre desconocido para ella, a la primera se negó y buscó con su vista las escaleras para huir de allí... Aki regresó contra su voluntad pero ella realmente, solo deseaba que fueran las doce para librarse del demonio que la controlaba...

_**Después de ser mostrado un sueño, donde bailamos toda la noche, parece **__**que todo desaparecerá en la campanada de la medianoche, dedos impacientes me atraen diciendo que no pueden levanto, tres a la vez, mientras hago mi escape.**_

Ella salio a tomar aire dentro de su caruaje mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía más miserable que nunca... Temblaba de miedo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado ese asqueroso trato? Estaba helada y sentía escalofríos pero debía apegarse a ese plan o su alma sería la condenada esa noche y sería revelada su verdadero yo...

_**Tiemblas de frío en la carroza, baila en esas ropas hasta que sean harapos de nuevo y serás tú al amanecer.**_

Aquel hombre la trataba de maravilla sin conocerla, mientras ambos bailaban entre la multitud, ellos tocaban el cielo pero las ordenes dadas por aquel hombre resonaban en la cabeza de ella... _"Busca a un hombre de porte importante con una máscara, cabello negro y ojos cual zafiros y con la daga bajo tu vestido, le arrebataras su vida y tomarás su posesión más a valiosa"_ Esa era lo que resonaba en su cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor donde todos se miraban como sus cómplices con falsas sonrisas...

_...¿Por qué tiene que ser así este trabajo?..._

* * *

_**Una voz me susurra suavemente y me dice "busca a un hombre con una máscara entre la gente " yo ató una daga bajo mi vestido y sigo un plan para quitarle todo lo que tiene, huérfanos se reúnen dentro del castillo con sus sonrisas ocultas, perdidas o falsas, ellos no se rodean de amor sincero provisto por alas de un ángel**_

-Tengo que irme... No puedo permanecer más aquí- Le dice Aki al extraño pero este se niega a dejarla, el hombre miraba de vez en cuando aquel enorme reloj en el salón, pero al ver a chica sollozar la suelta un rato y nota las manos de la chica acercarse a los lados de su cuello con una sonrisa extraña...

-Ya no te vayas de mi lado Yusei- Dice Aki mirando con lágrimas a Yusei... Aunque era lo último que le había dicho antes de verla desaparecer entre la gente, dejándole una de sus zapatillas de cristal en las escaleras pero al tocarla; ésta se volvió cenizas... Aquello lo confundió pero luego volvió a Aki volver con los ojos llorosos y Yusei la abraza limpiando y probando sus saladas lágrimas y se quitaba la otra zapatilla mandándola a volar más no diciendo nada por su comportamiento...

_**La zapatilla de cristal en las escaleras; lentamente arde en cenizas y se pierden en el aire. Tengo que irme me estoy estremeciendo, mientras miro de reojo el reloj, pateó lejos mis zapatillas de cristal pero no puedo decir lo que quiero decir.**_

Él besaba las lágrimas de Aki, saboreando su salado sabor mientras Aki la miraba confundida pero antes de hacer algo, saca la daga bajo su vestido y amenaza con dejarla ir sin piedad contra el pelinegro aunque a lo lejos se escuchaba la maldita campanada de media noche y nuevamente sus dedos se acercan al cuello de su víctima...

"_Aki... Por favor ¡DETENTE!"_ Pensó Aki mientras miraba por última vez a Yusei antes de que su mano se deslice y sin que él pueda detenerla... Apuñala ese lugar mientras él caía mirando confundido y triste a aquella hermosa pelirroja que reacciona a su pecado cometido...

_... Amar a alguien que no la merecía... Por ser su asesina..._

_**Mis dedos se acercan a su cuello y no puedo detenerme, beso las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, Y en ese momento, sentí un escalofrío corriendo por mí interior. Por favor no dejes que suene la campanada de medianoche, estoy completamente atada a ti, aunque digo "no lo hagas " mi mano se desliza despidiéndote para siempre. **_

El pelinegro sangraba ligeramente mientras aún resistía y Aki va a socorrerlo aunque lo hecho, hecho está...

-Creí que eras mi princesa pero creo que esa sonrisa brillo más de lo que pude pensar y tu navaja fue más fuerte que el témpano que tengo por corazón y alma- Susurró él mirando calmado a una desconsolada Aki.

-Aún puedo sertir tu aliento contra mi piel pero... Sé que no lo sentiré nunca más... Lo siento Yusei- Susurró ella mientras sus lágrimas caían sin consuelo. Un aura blanca cubrió a Aki mientras la luna la iluminaba y le recordaba su crimen.

_**Tú que llevas el aire de una princesa, tienes el humo de disparos en tus ojos; mi fría fachada no fue rival para tu fuego que atravesó sin piedad mi hielo. Un recuerdo tu cálido aliento en mi piel pero ahora se siente como un sueño lejano. La luna de plata forma un velo brillante alrededor de tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa brillas más que cualquier estrella.**_

El hermoso vestido de Aki comenzó a destruirse y su brillante tiara era lanzada al suelo mientras demostraba su disgusto por su crimen pero Yusei como podía la consolaba aunque ya no sabía si Aki lo amaba... Si no era así no se sentía digno de calmarla y quitar sus lágrimas.

_**Mi vestido se romperá, mi tiara de oro será pisoteada, mis manos y pien en disgusto por lo que te hecho. **_

_... Ahora ¿Mi alma estará unida a la tuya por la eternidad?..._

-Deten el tiempo... Quedate a mi lado-

-Podré cuidarte, aún y cuando no me veas contigo, estoy unido a ti gracias a tu cuchillo, esto es tu culpa- Le respondió él mientras besaba su cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - Si Dios nos tiene piedad, nos dejará juntos aunque no estemos unidos en el mismo espacio-

_**En ese momento nuestras almas estarán unidas por el filo de tu cuchillo pero si no soy yo el que limpiara tus lágrimas fue un romance de un solo lado, por favor deten el tiempo, estoy completamente unido a ti, Dios si tienes piedad dejame quedarme aquí mientras cuento cada latido. **_

Aki miraba como la vida de aquel hombre se le iba por su propia ambición.

"_Ya no llores Aki, en esta nueva calidez podre habitar a tu lado y velare por tus sueños " _En ese momento, Yusei cerró sus ojos partiendo del lado de Aki dejándola aun más devastada... Sus emociones fluían pero a la vez se estancaban y le daban un terrible vacío...

_...Alguien... Mateme..._

_**En ese momento correrán emociones pero las dejaré para hundirme en esa calidez. En ese momento mi cuerpo ya no se moverá. **_

Ninguno se movía pero el desgarrador llanto de Aki le decía lo inevitable y que...

_**Todo es igual que un cuento de hadas.**_

De los bolsillos de aquel muerto, Aki sacó una carta blanca con un dragón mientras una sádica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios...

_... Esa es mi chica... Mi chica mala..._

**Carol- Hasta aquí llega esto, espero les haya gustado y no olviden que cada favorite y follow es la vitamina que nos permite seguir escribiendo**

**Como ven sigo viva y lamento no haber actualizado "Al Diablo el Amor" pero he tenido problemas pero sin nada más me despido de ustedes...**

_**¡See you soon!**_

_**Fecha de edición-14 de febrero del 2019...**_


End file.
